eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins Beastlords and Template:User_Subclass Am I correct in that Template:User_Subclass doesn't have support for Beastlords yet? -- Donhead (talk) 07:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :fixed --Uberfuzzy (talk) 10:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Yay, no more error message! Now, if only it came with a pretty icon, like all the other classes do.. =) -- Donhead (talk) 15:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Waypoints Broken (Chrome) Waypoints right click option have stopped working in chrome for some reason - haven't tried other browsers :Probably related to a Java update. Waypoints and tabbed browsing stopped working for me for a couple weeks, but they started working again after awhile. Jeff (talk| ) 05:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, its not Java, nor is it chrome. We dont use any java here (you should actually disable java in your browser unless you absolutely need it, but thats a whole different websec rant). Its a combination of a bunch of hacky code stuffs (to work in soe's old browser that is now dead) aging and falling apart. We are aware of it, and I think I have a fix. Just need to get a little time run some cross browser tests before I risk breaking the things I need to change. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 10:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I think its "fixed". I use that word loosely. You have to right click on it (not left click) for it to work. Though I think you had to do that before. I'll fiddle with the click events a bit more to see if I can finally eliminate that "feature" too. I tested it in Chrome, ingame-sortof-Chrome, and Firefox. (My IE is a bit broken right now because of a work project) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 02:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) category redlinks i just found out that in monobook skin, links to non-existing categories will show as normal 'blue' links, instead of red, to indicate they are missing. although they do show up as red first time in edit mode for example: Category:Red links are not red links, are they? after further testing my guess would be that they are red links till there are no pages in the cat, and turn blue after they do..? Category:asd.... strange though that in the other skin all of them are red links --Vraeth (talk) 15:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Try it now. It looks like mediawiki uses two different classes for those links depending on if the category is empty or not... if it's an empty (uncreated) page but has items then it used the "newcategory" class which wasn't styled in Monobook to be a redlink; I've added that styling so it should show it red now. --lordebon (talk) 15:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::now red is red, thank you :) --Vraeth (talk) 15:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey all, Brasse the Dwarf here... any chance one of your fine folks could contact me for a wee conversation? Drop me a note at lmcarlson@soe.sony.com I'll have beer waiting! ;-)# Brasse here! Let me try again... fumbly Dwarf fingers neglected to add the sekrit tilde signs! Hey all, it's Brasse the Dwarf here, yer friendly neighborhood SOE Community Director. Can someone large and in charge at EQ2i drop me a line at lmcarlson@soe.sony.com? Would like to have a wee conversation... I'll have beer ready! ;-)# Linda "Brasse" Carlson Director, Global Community Relations Sony Online Entertainment Here we go, four tildes as ordered: 00:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Private email contact arriving in 3...2...--Kodia (talk) 12:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Any info on what this is about, Kodia? --lordebon (talk) 23:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) As soon as we get some final confirmations and permissions and whatnot, you betcha. In a world of bad news going on, I can confirm this is some really nice news. Stay tuned.--Kodia (talk) 01:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay now that it's official, we've announced it. SOE has awarded Eq2i the status of "Official Wiki Community of EverQuest II" and we've updated the news pages to tell everyone about it.--Kodia (talk) 16:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) New In-Game Browser issues *Does not remember EQ2i login. Need to log in every single time I start the game new. I know, it's most likely SOE fault, but in case somebody knows how to "fix" it ... :I'll see what I can do by dropping a few clues into the right ears. No guarantees of course, but maybe we can see what's possible, eh? Cheers! --Kodia (talk) 22:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Copy & Paste of waypoints does no longer work! I used to just click the blue boxes that appear after waypoints and copy them into the EQ2 chatwindow. Now I have to mark the actual waypoint data, go to my EQ2 chat, type "/wa" followed by CTRL-V. It's not very comfortable to say the least. :Is anyone else having this problem? I haven't had any trouble with this.--Kodia (talk) 03:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I checked it in Firefox - it works there! but not in-game!Rittmeister64 (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Now it works in-game browser too... Either I was braindead, or they fixed it now. click the box, CTRL-C, click into chat, CTRL-V. Rittmeister64 (talk) 22:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Excellent. Glad to hear it's working. We'll keep testing things on our end too in a variety of configurations and we encourage anyone else who is having these problems, even intermittently, to speak up.--Kodia (talk) 01:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, today I had some problems again with marking the box - when you try CTRL-C often I just get a windows error audio signal like a ping, and it does not copy the waypoint. I think it has to do with the clipboard buffer not being empty, or something like it. Suddenly it can work again, if you try multiple times or CTRL-V, CTRL-C a few times into chatbox.Rittmeister64 (talk) 06:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I nailed the bug down: when you try to copy a waypoint but just get an error-signal, you can click in chat and CTRL-V, and then immidiately select the waypoint box and CTRL-C works then. I assume it's an error that has to do with a "full" clipboard. Rittmeister64 (talk) 07:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ooh. Okay that's an interesting test. I'm going to see if I have the same issue the next time I log in. Thank you for tracking that down on your end. If anyone else finds this problematic, please speak up.--Kodia (talk) 15:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: no problem though when I use right mousebutton. it only bugs out when using left mb.(which people generally do)Rittmeister64 (talk) 23:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) * Return and Enter keys don't work in the ingame-browser when you edit a page. Rittmeister64 (talk) 16:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, there is some funkyness happening, but its not consistently happening. I'll do some more in-game testing soon, and get some bug data fired off to people. One huge advantage of today's announcement is we can push both Wikia and SOE to get their software working better together :) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 18:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hot zone rotation I know that the Hot Zone information says that it is currently impossible to verify the rotation. However, in the interest of getting a better read on where they actually are, I am pretty certain that they are simply one step behind. Several days of monitoring the hot zones has yielded results that indicate the hot zones (zones dropping more than usual amounts of fableds) seem to be whichever zone shows up on this list the following day. If someone could just edit the rotation and bump it up one day (i.e. the 19th Oct showed TSO zone as Spirits Resonance, and the 20th Oct Library of Erudin, but the net results of fableds dropping seem to have shown that Spirits was the 18th, and Library was the 19th.) Paddyo/Elven Elite/AB. :Thanks for monitoring this, Paddyo. We appreciate it. It's been a while since I updated this section (I'll have to go dig to remember where the original code is, to be honest), but we'll try to have someone take a look at it as soon as possible.--Kodia (talk) 20:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm usually pretty skeptical of anecdotal evidence for statistics in MMOs in general, but since there's no way to verify it officially anymore and it's a relatively low impact thing I've updated the display to bump the TSO and SF hot zones forward one zone. --lordebon (talk) 13:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed on the logic and the impact. I think it might help though. Thanks for taking care of this. I forgot to leave a message on your talk page mentioning it. My bad. :)--Kodia (talk) 13:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm not very active when it comes to basic page adding but I still try to keep an eye on things on the admin / template side. Now that the tweaks to the page layout have gone live from wikia I plan on taking another look at the site background as well, see if I can come up with something CoE or Velious based. --lordebon (talk) 16:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Naming and structuring CoE Hi all, just took a first shot at getting a direction on signature timeline and quests. maybe we can agree on how to do the naming as it seems to be a bit difficult with this GU. The signature questline does not really have a naming afaik, could be Shades of Drinal, CoE access or other - not sure about it. As it is quite lengthy due to all the required subquests which are not flagged signature a specific timeline would be useful to help people who want to do just the stuff required for the access but not the (though not too much of it) fluff on the side. This separation might be difficult to show on the 2 overland zone timelines. Any ideas or recommendations?--Xinturaia (talk) 11:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Shades of Drinal seems a good choice to me, since it's the the prefix for all the quests and we've used those prefixes before as the timeline names. --lordebon (talk) 14:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Can we put a note on the timeline that explains why we chose the name please? That would go a long way to helping people understand that some of our choices happen because SOE doesn't really give us clear cut options in the newer information.--Kodia (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :i will give it a try with both your feedback, we can still change it ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 22:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::maybe take a look and change or comment as necessary --Xinturaia (talk) 08:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I like it. short, simple, doesn't get in the way. I did a little tweaking, but otherwise it was a great start. Thank you.--Kodia (talk) 13:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : it does get a bit more due to the huge amount of quest stuff but i try to keep it as clean as possible but still giving a good picture - still work in progress (i would like to make an option to show/hide the details (like for "spoilers" but i dont know the templates/commands) --Xinturaia (talk) 14:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Chains of Eternity inconsistencies A few items: * Are we using "LU65" or "Chains of Eternity" for the "patch" name when adding a quest? There seems to be some confusion here. When decided, please make sure the templates are updated. * Currently, the templates are set to use "Obol Planes" instead of "Obol Plains" (slight difference in spelling), can this please be corrected? * For the Shades of Drinal quests (the ones that actually have "Shades of Drinal" in the quest title), should they be under the zone's timeline (The Eidolon Jungle Timeline and Obol Plains Timeline, or under the Shades of Drinal Timeline? Thanks! -- Donhead (talk) 01:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the standard used in the past for the update has been whether or not content is locked to an expansion. Anything in the new Ethernere zones would count as "Chains of Eternity" but anything introduced in the GU that is not locked to the expansion (for example, if they also revamped a newbie zone) would get the LU65 classifier. We've always had consistency issues on this however, so seeing more of the same is to be expected (and, as a relatively minor point, isn't worth losing much sleep over). :I've corrected the Obol Plains preload to the correct spelling. For the Shades of Drinal line, I'd suggest using the Shades timeline for all the quests required for that, for all the rest that aren't required the zone timeline should be fine. It's going to be a bit messy either way unfortunately since the signature quest walks you through from quest camp to quest camp. --lordebon (talk) 16:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :: It appears as though "szone" (as well as the name of the template itself) is still mis-spelled as "Planes". -- Donhead (talk) 19:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Fixed. --lordebon (talk) 21:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: For the Shades of Drinal questline i created a seperate Timeline Shades of Drinal Timeline to show just the signature part - work in progress. but it does not hurt to list the parts of Shades of Drinal also in the respective zones for completeness (especially as with this expansion most of the quests are part of this questline anyway). so both for someone who wants to work through the zone and another one just doing the signature an overview will be available --Xinturaia (talk) 13:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) making new Instance pages when creating a new page for an instance that has several version, do you want 1 master page to include all the info about the various version, or an individual page for each version? example: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Wurmbone%27s_End currently I added the info for Advanced Solo to the "Wurmbone's End" main page. - or should I create a "Wurmbone's End Solo page to contain that info? :As each version of the instance is a bit different (different quests, different mobs/named mobs, different strategies), I would think a "disambig" page with separate pages for each version would be the way to go. My 2¢. -- Donhead (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Green Adornment slots I started to enter the rewards for the new Worldly Possessions quest, and when I previewed it, the green slot wasn't visible in the generated picture. I'm going to assume that when the equipment template is updated for this that the correct tag will be "greenslot = x|" and put in the rest of the rewards. Let me know if I need to update with something different. --Morlane (talk) 01:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : personally (no admin here!) I think we could skip the tedious editing of the stats when a screenshot of the stats is uploaded (either or). It wont show up say in a list of all 130 int rings, but seriously who cares. But yes the FORM needs to be updated to the new gear of course. But editing this mess of stat items surely scares a lot of users away. I sure hate it. Remember - this is supposed to be collecting info for a game, not learning a new coding language.Rittmeister64 (talk) 02:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::While not showing up on a list of rings might not be an issue, it also would not show up on a list of class usable items, or items that give Mitigation Increase, etc ... which might be more of an issue for users of the wiki. Nobody says any particular user has to enter all the item stats. I've noticed just this evening that a lot folks are putting in quest details, but only listing the names of the item rewards. I don't mind entering the item data (that's mostly what I do, in fact.) I just want the template to work. :) --Morlane (talk) 02:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I would lean against the entering of a bunch of stats at this point. With the SOE data feeds providing the vast majority of this information in a typo-free and instant-update basis, I think hand-entering the item-specific data is going to very soon be the outdated way of getting information into this Wiki. Probably more important at this point is the item link, so that people can preview it in game, or the correctly spelled name, so that people can look it up via the SOE data feeds (perhaps making use of a site like EQ2U). Additionally, how to get the item is going to be important, as this information isn't currently available via the SOE data feeds. :::I believe User:Uberfuzzy was working on some sort of way of getting SOE data feed information into Wikia, as it was mentioned in a different thread (see Forum:EQ2i is the Official EQ2 Community Wiki). -- Donhead (talk) 07:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: i way to get the raw information without typing it would be great. either by a link for the item or whatever way is possible. i would still prefer a page for the item, as - i agree with you Donhead - the how to get, related quest etc., probalby picture when equipped might all be good info to be added and not be available otherwise. unfortunately thats way above my programming skills to implement but i would like to have item pages where only by entering the item id all available stuff is either filled automatically, retreived on open or working through a link. that would leave only the other stuff to be added manually --Xinturaia (talk) 11:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: any update on this? i see only 2 greens are listed so far, i could add a bunch of names but how do we want to do it with the stats? they lvl from 1-10 and gain different stuff each level. Is it really important what it has per level or maybe we do it like http://advancedmod.com/EQ2/GreenAdorns.html just the added up stats at lvl 10? That might be sufficient - plus the requirement to level as so far i found greens leveling from just adventuring xp and some only leveling on ethernere mobs (which seems to be limited to CoE open zones and instances there (no time to check all instances so far). If adapting the template is too much trouble atm we could at least add the stats into the notes section as well as the increases per lvl - or by sceenshot. --Xinturaia (talk) 11:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I've updated the Template:EquipInformation at 26-11-2012 to show the Green Adornment slots, I will take a look into Template:AdornInformation2 to show the Level information of the Green Adornments. Anything else i should consider about it? -- 11:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) wikia lag having big problems since about 4 days posting to wikia, pages don't load, have to reload several times often, and publishing just times out sometimes. Is this a periodical issue that tends to go away? Are there server capacities stretched beyond usability? I hope it get's better again. They're making money after all from the users work via ad-revenue. Rittmeister64 (talk) 12:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : wikia server lag and stalled page-loads are getting ridiculous. You can hardly make 2 edits without having to reload or re-post a page. I was thinking about trying my hands on my own wiki here, but this lag makes me to question whether wikia is the right place for it if this lag goes on. (the idea that they own all rights to do with our content whatever they come up with - like selling it off commercially for guides etc. is another point.) Rittmeister64 (talk) 17:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::There have been issues with lag in the past, but I haven't been seeing much of any lately. Are any other pages (outside of wikia) loading slowly at all? If so, there might be a regional bottleneck that is causing the loading issues rather than an issue with wikia itself. You can test it in widows by using the tracert command in the command prompt; if you see high latencies or timeouts at any hop other than the end then it's likely a bottleneck along the route to wikia. --lordebon (talk) 02:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) badges do we really need these badges on the wiki? i could live without them for sure :P --Vraeth (talk) 20:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think they encourage some people to bring more content, which is a good thing for sure. It's not hard to just ignore the badges when you do not like them Rittmeister64 (talk) 17:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::well if i can disable the popups just for myself, tell me where ;) --Vraeth (talk) 17:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just like in game, its in the options. here then "Advanced display options", check the "Hide my achievements on my profile from everybody" box. That also kills the popups for you. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: yay, thanks! :) --Vraeth (talk) 07:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Waypoints could we implement waypoints like at ZAM - meaning you only need to left click them to copy them into the clipboard? :It's something we'd like to do, however I haven't been able to find a good way to do it on EQ2i yet. The clipboard is somewhat protected so there's not an easy way to just have something "copy" on a click (without using Flash, which is a whole 'nother can of worms and is what Zam uses). --lordebon (talk) 02:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Its added to my immediate idea list. I think I can finally make it work, now that the ingame browser supports flash. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) EQ2i Theme (wikia theme) Could we change the color-scheme to "wikia police" http://slot1.images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb61870/common/skins/oasis/images/themes/police_preview.jpg (the white/yellow text on marine-blue background) please? I think the white wiki is a turnoff to modern gamers, and a darker background is also better on the eyes, and it looks cooler. I'd love if it was possible to have several color-schemes selectable like you can select templates at your Preferences, but wikia probably does not offer this. Rittmeister64 (talk) 04:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia doesn't offer the multiple template option (it's just the current "wikia" skin and the monobook fallback). I'm not so sure on the colored background either (black on white works just fine for most, we'd need a large majority wanting a different to make it the default) but if you want to change it for yourself there's always your personal wikia.css (available at User:YourUserName/wikia.css) where you can override the default CSS with your own. It's not as easy as the skin customizer but it's the only real options for changing skin on a per-user basis as of now. --lordebon (talk) 15:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Promoting EQ2i for more editors in the forum(s) I think some1 should post (and bump) at the official EQ2 forums to raise interest in joining the wiki. point out how fun it is, and that aquiring wiki skills is good for your resumé, etc... EQ2i really needs more active people, considering that ZAM pretty much had the whole questline from beta testers online already while we're still adding stuff 2 weeks after release. I don't feel I'm the right person to do this at the forums since I'm a controversial asshole there. Rittmeister64 (talk) 04:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Weekly staff writers & Table of Contents To make the startpage of EQ2i more appealing I recommend we write (weekly) articles about what's currently going on in EQ2i - Heroes Festival, Double SC events, Moonlight Enchantment, or a more generic article highlighting some useful stuff (totems, Adornments, caps, etc) and display them with a big scrolling (javascript) window. Below this news-box should be a condensed-down TOC. The current one with the 8 round pictures and subsections is way too complex. We should pick the more useful stuff out (like. Classes - GUIDES - Timelines ) and put the rest into a sub-menu (esp. all the Category/Database mishmash like "monsters" "equipment"... which has no neat presentation but is simply a huge list)... Rittmeister64 (talk) 16:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :IMO that distracts from what the wiki is (a living repository of information on everything EQ2) and tries to make it into more of an EQ2 news site (of which there are already several). We use the "News" area already to communicate about current events... although with no special heads-up notice, some of the "surprise" SC sales and whatnot can get missed... maybe that's something 'fuzzy and Kodia can work on with their link to SOE. :I do like the idea of taking another look at the TOC. I'm not sure about cutting it down so much as trying to rework it so that we can highlight current important info somewhere (e.g., the major timeline(s) for the current game update). I also would like to see more prominent guides on things that aren't being covered elsewhere, like a guide for green adornments or a general guide to zone access in CoE. We might be able to hit two birds with one stone if we come up with a "featured" area on the TOC for timelines and guides that are pertinent. Ultimately we still need the guides to be written before they can be featured or anything, of course. Also, when it comes to using too much javascript and extra menus we have to be very careful, we don't want the main page to get excessively busy or, even worse, end up breaking in the in-game browser. --lordebon (talk) 17:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :: yes, instead of "news" you could make weekly highlights of the most useful stuff. ::I like all the timelines, then just yesterday I found the "totems" list (by "accident" since it showed up in the recent changes list - also quite useful, deities page is also very presentable, or stuff people don't even know exists - like the "collection quests timeline". etc. and of course tweak down the TOC a bit - put the generic stuff all in one section (monsters gear etc). :: anyway, i think the wiki needs a more modern presentation, right now it looks like a MUD from the 80's, no wonder people are more willing to contribute to ZAM than here. Rittmeister64 (talk) 17:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) While all your suggestions are good ones we should consider, I'd like you to think about how you say them. Please understand we're ALL volunteers here, most with very busy jobs, who DONATE their time freely. ZAM has LOTS of paid staff. We're all doing this out of the goodness of our hearts. --Kodia (talk) 19:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::yeah, sorry I did not mean to sound mean or anything. all things considered - when Zam guys are getting paid, they're actually pretty weak compared to this wiki. EQ2i has many topics covered much better. We should put spotlights on the best ones regulary. Rittmeister64 (talk) 19:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The Duality / Erus / Dartain another mess i would like to clean up ;) we have alot of that NPC now in game, most links going to The Duality (which is the one in Paineel atm. Even this (related to the picture posted) is not named correctly as it should be Dartain. But that one is used for the one in Neriak. There are more versions in Thurgadin, Feerrott, Neriak, Jarsath, Obol Plains etc. which i think should be checked for correct naming and seperated like Dartain (JW), Dartain (OP) etc and a disamig to (rule) show them all. I know alot of quests mention them like "return to The Duality" but this could be taken care of with either explanation or using i.e. . Any opinions on this? --Xinturaia (talk) 09:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Unless they changed it so that he no longer swaps names in-game between Dartain and Al'Kabor, the NPC page should probably stay as "The Duality" (regardless of whichever disambiguation we add on the end). My suggestion would be have Dartain and Al'Kabor redirect to a The Duality disambig and then have the individual zone disambiguated pages for it like The Duality (OP). --lordebon (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::i think it still uses different names for him. Still with regards to our policy i think it should be changed to what is shown in game. For monsters and NPCs, articles should match exactly what appears over the monster's head, not what appears in the log files. EverQuest_2_Wiki:Policy/Naming. Any other opinions? --Xinturaia (talk) 08:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: even the name above head is still changing. look at the 2 pictures on the right side of The Duality page --Vraeth (talk) 08:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::exactly, but that is still not in line with the naming policy and to my knowledge only happens in SF expansion. In DoV and CoE the name seems to be consistent at a specific location (although there are a lot locs).--Xinturaia (talk) 09:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm almost certain the DoV Duality in thurg changes back and forth as well. One thing I didn't consider before is in-game linking UIs... for their sake it's probably better to pick one, that way they'll end up right at least half the time and we can handle the other with a redirect. In this case Dartain is fine for where it changes, he was the original physical body after all, we can just link it as The Duality and such and just have Al'Kabor redirect to a Dartain disambig page. Before making any Al'Kabor pages we should make absolute sure that it doesn't shift though; the shift time is longer than most people talk to the NPC for, which might explain why some are only seeing one name. --lordebon (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::the concept you are proposing sounds good to me, having a disambig page for The Duality seems to be the best option, it could disambig to both Alkabor and Dartain pages or at least give more explanation. I will try to put an alt into Thurgadin and Paineel during the holidays to check when im bored ;). thx for the feedback and ideas --Xinturaia (talk) 08:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) the duality in feerrott does shift. didnt check the others yet --Vraeth (talk) 09:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) what links here during some cleanup i realized that i cannot find the 'what links here' any more. is that function removed or just well hidden? it is/was very helpful for cleanup in multiple redirects etc. --Xinturaia (talk) 08:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :The monobook skin still has it on the left side. I think you can use it if you go to and paste in the name of the page manualy. -- 11:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::perfect, thx. Monobook solved it ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 14:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::It's in the regular skin as well, click on the "My Tools" and it should be an option in a little section that pops above. --lordebon (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::i must be blind but where on earth is "my tools"? --Xinturaia (talk) 08:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) It's on the red bottom bar, between the "Special Pages" and "Customize" buttons. --lordebon (talk) 16:29, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: must be an issue with IE or a plugin but i cant see any of that, dont even have a bottom bar. no special pages or customize either. --Xinturaia (talk) 00:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Is there a little //\\ button (white on red) in the bottom right corner, down where the red message bubbles pop up? That will bring the bottom bar up if it's hidden. If even that isn't there, then it might be an IE issue or a plugin issue maybe, but in the wikia skin it should be there (it won't be in monobook, obviously). --lordebon (talk) 04:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: no, there is no button. but at least i do know what to look for now. i will try around if i can solve it as changing styles for the tools gets a bit annoying. but thx alot for the tech support ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 07:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Raid Timeline / Tiers sorry to open up that issue again but how and where to add the raid content? As far as i can see the whole Skyshrine stuff is missing yet, not to talk about CoE content. Both should be T10 imho, but that might make the stuff in T9 now partly inconsistent (like PoW and maybe others which are clearly 90+). We even have some lvl 100+ raid mobs now --Xinturaia (talk) 12:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Skyshrine and CoE are unequivocally T10. They're intended for 92 or 95 at minimum, so that places them squarely in T10. Same for PoW (which was bumped up 2 levels to be L92 technically, even if the gear wasn't fixed). I'd leave the older stuff (DoV1 and the non-PoW Drunders) under T9, since they're all balanced around L90 technically. That'll leave us plenty of room for more things in T10 down the line as well, since there'll be plenty more T10 content coming with these smaller level cap raises. --lordebon (talk) 21:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC)